I Love You
by Lulu ala Rue
Summary: Eight chapters on how our favorite couples say I love you. Short oneshots compiled together into a series.
1. You Felt It Too?

**A/N: Okay, first installment in 'I Love You' series. Basically, each chapter is a different story, and there is a different couple per chapter, all on how they say I love you. This chapter is Neville/Luna, and now there's only seven chapters left to write. Have fun!**

It was after a DA meeting when Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were straightening cushions out together.

"So, Luna... What are you planning on doing during holiday?" Neville asked nervously, as the room had been silent for sometime.

"Well, my father and I are going ot go search for Nargles. What are you going to do?" she replied in her dreamy voice.

"I'm - er - going to go visit my parents."

"Out of the country?"

"Er - no." Awkward silence. "They're in St. Mungo's."

"Oh." The looming silence had returned. Finishing up, the two walked towards the door, their hands brushing as they reached for the door handle. Immediately pulling away, the two stood in awkward silence.

"Luna, I have to tell you something."

"You felt it too?" Luna stepped closer. "I knew that there was a Crumple-Horned Snorcack in here somewhere." she said defiantly.

"No, Luna, I love you." Neville said, shifting nervously.

"Is a Snorcack messing with your head?" Luna asked, quirking one of her blonde eyebrows.

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Then I love you too."

**A/N: Now, you know exactly what to do. Please review for me, and keep watching this story. The next chapter is going to be Fred/Angelina, and I promise better ones are coming up.**


	2. You Can't Break Up With Him!

**A/N: So this is another installment in my I Love You series. This one is Fred and Angelina, with a slight George/Alicia mentioning.**

"Fred Weasley you prat! You almost hit me with that Bludger!" Angelina Johnson yelled to her on-again/off-again boyfriend. (They're currently 'on' at the moment.)

"I 'm George, but I'm sorry Ange!" Fred Weasley lied, as he always enjoyed tormenting his girlfriend.

"You prat! George is over there flirting with Alicia. _And_ you're the only one who calls me Ange."

"Fred had flown up to where Angelina was, stopping his broom in front of her, he leaned over to kiss her on her nose.

"Fred, I don't believe we can still be together if you use that charm to make me stop being mad at you." Angelina was fed up with it. Every time she was mad at him, he would try and get out of it by using his flirtatious charm to get out of it - though she knew it was just in fun. Sighing, the girl turned her broomstick around, flying to where her best friend Alicia was flirting with non-other than George Weasley.

"You broke up with him again, didn't you?" Alicia asked sympathetically as Angelina nodded. George on the other hand looked horrified.

"No, you can't break up with him!"

"Oh, and you can tell me what to do?"

"Angelina - Fred was going to tell you - uh - something." George was becoming flustered.

"Argh! You just have to go back to him!" Turning, he stormed off to go change.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but while we were talking, George kept glancing up at you guys. Why's Fred still up there?"

Angelina looked up, and sure enough, the red-head was still suspended in the air.

"Liesh, go check on him for me, would you?" Alicia sighed, but did as her friend asked. When she got in the air, she noticed that her boyfriend's brother had something in his hands - a promise ring.

"Fred, wh-what's that?"

"I was going to tell her that I loved her. Right here - where we first kissed." Fred said numbly, not looking at Alicia, but at the ring in his hands.

Speeding back to her friend, Alicia wore a huge smile on her face.

"Angelina Elizabeth Johnson, get your butt up to that poor boy and hear him out."

As the girl opened her mouth to speak, her friend silenced her.

"Go!"

Sighing, Miss Johnson got on her broom, and stopped in front of the boy.

"Fred?"

Thrusting the ring to her unceremoniously, Fred mumbled words to her, speeding towards the ground and running into the dressing room.

'Will you be my girlfriend and go steady?' Were the words that had fumbled out of his mouth. As she looked at the simple band, the sunlight caught the inscription on the inside.

_'I love you,'_

Speeding back to the ground, she burst into the guys' side of the changing room, ears meeting the shouts of the dressing and showering boys of the team. Eyes landing on Fred, naked torso and all, she ran up to him, slipping the ring on her finger in front of his face.

"I love you, too."

And with that - they kissed.

**A/N: Aw, how cute! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Lulu**


	3. Bloody Chocolate

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

"Okay, Fred. The plan will now be set into action." After waiting for his brother's thumbs-up sign, George thrust the flowers out.

"Oh, hi George. If you're waiting for Alicia, she should be coming out soon." George had caught Katie Bell instead of his girlfriend of two years, Alicia Spinnet. Leaning against the wall to the girls' changing room again, it wasn't until she was five yards ahead of him did he notice she had come out. George's prat of a brother had went off with Angelina. Again.

"Oi! Alicia! Wait up!" Running to catch up with her, he gave her the roses, then the box of chocolates George had been holding.

Looking at them with a skeptical glance, she looked at her boyfriend shrewdly.

"You didn't - prank them or anything did you?"

"No, the seal's still on the box, intact as ever. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Angelinailoveyou,"

Precisely at that moment, Alicia had put a chocolate into her mouth, preceding to choke on it. After a few pats on the back and a good swallow, the chocolate was dislodged.

"Bloody chocolate," she gasped out, massaging her throat. "I love you also."


	4. A Comfort Through Troubled Times

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

It was the day before the seventh full moon of the year. Two members of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting around the kitchen table; one, the girl, was drinking coffee energetically, as is her nature. The other was a man clad in shabby robes that hung loosely on his gaunt body - too drinking coffee, though much slower than his companion.

"So, Remus, are we going to patrol tomorrow night?"

"Erm - no. Nymphadora, tomorrow night's the full moon." Remus Lupin replied, not looking her straight in the eye. "I'll be upstairs starting tonight until the moon is over."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Nymphadora, preferably called Tonks, hung her head dejectedly, then shot her pink hair back up again. "Remus, I mean, I didn't forget - well - I mean -"

"Nymphadora, I understand." Lupin said calmly, resting his hand on hers lightly. Tonks looked from their hands, so odd in comparison, to his eyes, which had a look in them that they both shared. For a moment, Remus looked as if he was going to say something, but alas, he didn't. Pulling his hand away and standing up, he cleared his throat. "So, what is new with you?" the man asked. One could say it was a bored tone, but he was merely tired.

"My patronus changed," Tonks answered weakly.

Remus froze.

"What is it now then?"

"A wolf. A werewolf."

"I see."

The sun had begun setting, and Lupin knew it was time to go into seclusion. Bidding ado to his pink-haired friend, the werewolf swept away to the upstairs room Dumbledore had arranged for him.

She slept fitfully that night, and then didn't wake up until Molly called for lunch.

As Tonks hurried downstairs, she leaped, jumping over the wretched troll's leg, but ended up hitting the wall.

"I'm okay!" Tonks called, righting herself as she went into the kitchen.

The plump Mrs. Weasley bustled to her, thrusting a tray of food into the younger girl's hands.

"I need you to take that up to Remus."

As she wordlessly headed up the stairs, a thought popped into her mind. _Remus knows that my patronus changed. He also knows that a patronus either reflects upon yourself or the person you love. He knows I love him!_

Pushing that aside, Tonks slipped the food through the crude metal bars, sitting in silence as he ate.

"Nymphadora?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you,"

"Anytime,"

"I love you," was then blurted out.

"I love you, too." she replied automatically. She offered her small hand to him through the bars, and he took it, finding her a comfort through troubled times.


	5. I've Always Liked That Man

**A/N: I'm aware that in Bloody Chocolate, George tells Angelina that he loves her. It's supposed to be Alicia. Thanks to Puss in Green for alerting me of that.**

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

The young, sixteen year-old Prewett girl was hurrying back to the Gryffindor common room, being led by the oldest Weasley boy, older by a year, but like a child when it came to Muggles.

"Again, I've caught you two red heads."

"Pringle," Molly breathed under her breath, her cheeks flushing since the caretaker had found her with Arthur three times already that week.

"When will you two learn the concept of lights out?" The stumpy man asked, a smile tugging at his harsh mouth.

"As soon as you stop giving detentions." The boy replied with a smile.

Molly watched this exchange, intrigued by the oddness. Stepping in front of Mr. Pringle, the shorter girl sized him up with her blue eyes.

"What are you going to do with us? Another detention?"

Chewing his lip in silent thought, Pringle shook his head.

"I'm going to let you off with a warning Prewett. Since you clearly love him, I'm expecting you to keep Mr. Weasley here in line from now on." Pringle walked off, an all-knowing smile on his face.

"He's right you know," Molly said after a moments silence as she turned towards him.

"He's right? Molly, I never thought I'd live to see the day when you said that." See, Molly Prewett hated Mr. Pringle with a passion - a reason that was unknown to all.

"No, I mean, he's right about how we're in love. Or at least, I am."

"As am I,"

After they broke apart from the kiss and were walking back to Gryffindor Tower, she smiled.

"You know," she said absently, "I've always liked that man." And with that statement, the two dissolved into disbelieving laughter.


	6. Talk to Ol' Sluggy

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

Ah, Valentine's Day. A day, in James Potter's opinion, to confess his true love to the girl of his dreams and for her to say it back; however, this would be the first time in seven years that she'd reply. In Lily Evans opinion, it was a day created specially for James Potter to torment her; though, she had secretly loved him for the past year, and today was the perfect day to tell him.

"Oi! Evans! Just wait until you see what ol' Prongsie has got for you." Sirius Black came running down the stairs from the boys' dormitory, taking a chair across from where Lily was sitting.

"Oh, I'm sitting on the edge of my sea-ah!" Casacades of lilies came piling over the homework she was doing, vases of them appearing everywhere; in fact, one lily apperead behind her ear.

"What the bloody is this?" Lily cried, picking up the envelope that now lie in front of her. _"Dear sweet Lily flower, One million lilies cannot even express my undying love for you. Love, James. _Bloody hell, can he be more dramatic?"

"Just wait until lunch," Sirius said with a cocky grin; lunch was only in ten minutes, as the Maurader's tended to sleep late. Groanin inwardly, Lily went to climp out of the portrait hole, heading towards the Great Hall. Secretly, Lily had been battling between her head and her heart on wheterh or not she liked James. Her heart was winning.

Sitting down at her usual spot, a hand came out of nowhere, dropping yet another letter on her plate. As the hand disappeared, Lily opened the letter, already knowing who it was from.

_Lily, This won't end until I see you. Go to the head table and talk to ol' Sluggy. -James_

Slughorn? James had gotten _Slughorn_ involved? Sighing, Lily got up from the table, going up to her professor.

"Erm, Professor, I was told in a letter to come talk to you?"

"Yes, yes, Lily. Thisyoung man has guts Lily. He has guts." Professor Slughorn handed his star pupil a letter, then resumed his conversation with Professor Spinstra.

Opening the letter carefully, there were three words on it:

_Go to lake_

"James has always been pretty illeterate," she whispered under her breath.

Heading towards the lake, she saw no one was there. Standing by the edge of the lake, Lily thought of what she should do next; however, a piece of parchment fluttered out of thin air, Lily snatching it.

_I love you Lily Evans._

Looking around, Lily could see no one, so, not knowing James was behind her with that famous cloak, she said the words she had been denying for seven years.

"I love you, James Potter."

**A/N: Bittersweet ending, but we all know they get married, have Harry then… Yeah…**

**Lulu**


	7. You Need to Fix the Ending

**A/N: Any who, last night I was downstairs thinking that I needed to write something, and I looked at the desk, and then this whole idea just popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer: Figure it out yourself. I. DO. NOT. OWN. IT.**

The youngest male of the Weasley clan chewed on the end of his quill trying to concentrate on the Charms essay in front of him, but found it hard not to let his thoughts - and his eyes - to everyone's favorite know-it-all.

"No, Harry, not like that," she took Harry's essay, making changes, cross-outs and what not. Ron just rested his quill on his paper, thinking for a change.

Maybe if he wrote things down, he'd get her out of his mind - for the moment anyways. As he wrote, his writing was still chicken scratch, though legible nonetheless. Twenty minutes later, he signed his name with a flourish, and before he could put it in his bag - or the fire - Hermione snatched the parchment from him, her eyes growing wide as she read.

_Hermione Granger is the girl of my dreams. Her hair, her body, her doe eyes, and the way she bites her lip when she's thinking - this girl is amazing at everything she does. Except flying. And chess - I beat her at those. _

I've known 'Mione for six years, and she gets more amazing. I never really thought of her as a bushy haired, bossy, know-it-all, I just didn't want to admit that I liked her more and more as the years wore on.

Believe it or not, I need to thank Mr. Krum for making me realize it, but yes -

I love Hermione Granger.

And she could never love the insufferable prat Ron Weasley.

"Hermione," Ron croaked. Harry, having left while Ron had been writing, was unable to hear the fear and panic in his voice.

"You need to fix the ending," Hermione said, changing it before giving it back and almost running to the girls' dorm.

Ron, hands shaking, glanced down at Hermione's changes.

_And she will always love the insufferable prat Ron Weasley._

**A/N: Ta Da! The End! I think I'm going to make this a series... If you have a couple you want me to write one on, please PM me because I'd love to do it, I just don't think I have enough couples. And if you give me a couple, it gets dedicated to you! **

I dedicate this particular couple to Kristyn!


	8. Did ThatGnomeTell the Truth?

**Discalimer: Completely pointless. I don't own it, what do you know?**

"Ginny, could you and Harry go de-gnome the garden for me? Your brother's and Hermione seem to have disappeared."

Ginny had been sitting on the counter, reading the Daily Prophet; Harry was sitting at the kitchen table, reading _Flying Through the Ages._ Crimson head shooting up to look at her mother, Ginny looked terrified.

"Mum, I can't - why do I - with _him?_" Her mother had known they'd broken up, but didn't seem to acknowledge it. Unfortunately, Harry had heard what Ginny had said.

"Nonsense. Now, scoot." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing Ginny and Harry out to the backyard.

In silence, the tow teen agers de-gnomed , the gnomes yelling obscenities at the pair.

When they were about five feet away, Ginny was talking to gnomes. _Jesus, I'm pathetic,_ she thought. Aw, well.

"Dangit Harry Potter, I love you," she whispered finally.

Unfortunately for Ginny, this particular gnome was like a parrot, as it stumbled tward the boy.

"Harry Potter, I love you," It kept repeating. Harry's eyes grew wide as he continued de-gnoming. This gnome ahd wandered back to Ginny, and she threw it a good fifty feet. Little did she know, Harry was having his own counseling session.

"I love Ginerva, I love Ginerva," came the echo of another gnome. Standing up and walking back to the house, she was stopped by Harry's hand on her arm.

"Did that - gnome - tell the truth?" he asked nervously, though he looked her in the eyes. Ginny nodded, matching his gaze.

"So did the other one,"

"I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

**A/N: THE END! That's all I have for my I Love You series. I hope you enjoyed reading, and thank you.**

**Review thank you's: kaypgirl, Puss in Green, Violingeeknm, Jente Bidernais, ballerinadoll9, moony07, andie sky, and anyone else who reviews after this is posted.**

_**Lulu ala Rue**_


End file.
